Why'd You Do It?
by Kyouya's Kitten
Summary: Only warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) Don't like, don't read. Pairing: Doji/Kyouya (out of request)


He had an evil glare in his eyes. A look full of lust. And want. All day, every day. Since he'd brought that new kid into the facility. There was something about that boy that he liked. He knew for sure, and without a doubt, he'd liked his body but… Had he also liked his personality? His attitude towards life and itself? Yeah. He liked everything about the boy.

"Why should I?" Doji heard from the hallway. The shadow of the green-haired teen passed his office door, followed by the two twins.

"Because!" Dan said.

"It's procedure!" Reiki finished.

Doji stood up from behind his desk and walked to the door and opened it to see the two twins and the lion tamer standing there in the hallway. "What is the meaning for all this…?" He asked.

"These two fools are trying to totally retrain me and tell me everything that I need to do and can't do, and it's not gonna happen!" Kyouya retorted. "I refuse it!"

There he went again. God, did this make Doji want him even more. So refusing and stubborn. So rude and demanding… He gave Dan and Reiki a look that they understood as 'leave.' Once they did, Doji told Kyouya that he'd be having a tough training tomorrow and that in order to complete it, he'd need plenty of rest.

"Fine," Kyouya said and walked away down the hallway.

Doji watched the teen go with lust until he rounded the corner and disappeared from view. "God," He said. Then, he shook his head. "This isn't right. He's thirteen. I can't… Just… Can't." He told himself. He turned back into his office and switched off the light, then went through the door just across the hallway; his room. "How can I love and want a teenage boy…? How can he have such an effect on me…?" He asked himself as he lay on the bed with his arms spread out wide; staring at the ceiling.

He tried to fall asleep, and did for a while. But, when he woke up, he realized that he had only been asleep for an hour or two. He had been thinking about how cute the boy had looked as he was being so defiant towards Dan and Reiki.

He couldn't handle his feelings anymore. He needed an outlet. To vent these strange feelings that made him feel so uncomfortable. He got up and walked to the door. He unlocked it and opened it and started down the hallway towards the quarters that Kyouya and the others were in. He reached room 214 and unlocked the door with his master key. He opened the door and spotted the teen boy sleeping in the soft glow of the moonlight coming in from the bedside window. Boy, did this sight drive him crazy. The boy looked so peaceful and cute and tempting all at the same time while he was asleep and unaware of his surroundings.

Doji closed and locked the door behind him and made his way over to the boy's body. He reached over and closed the curtains, leaving him and the boy alone in total darkness. He began to run his hands over the teen's shoulders and chest. Kyouya slightly moved and woke up, feeling the pressure of someone heavier on his hips. Unaware of what was really happening, he asked, "Who are you? What are you doing?"

"That, Kyouya, is unimportant." Doji said. "The only thing you really should be concerned about is the fact that I am going to make you scream like you never have before. You are going to moan like a little bitch and you are going to beg either for more, or mercy. Mark my words, you little beast." He said as he smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Kyouya asked. "Make me... Scream?"

"Yes. Scream. Moan. And beg. And I will enjoy every last second of it." He ripped off Kyouya's shirt with ease and began kissing his. He moved over his cheek and followed the line of his scars. He reached the boy's neck and bit down, causing Kyouya's first moan of the night. Doji then followed along a scar starting from his collar bone and all the way down to his hip.

"S- Stop..." Kyouya said. "I don't want tha-"

He was cut off by another kiss from the older one as he rested his hands in the teen's hair. Kyouya felt the other ones member grow harder against his thigh and then began to feel awkward as he understood what was happening.

Doji stripped himself and got off the boy for a minute and turned him, against his will, onto his stomach with his cheek pressed into the sheets. He gasped at how sudden this was and tried to turn back around but his wrists had been pinned above him. He was startled when he felt elastic sliding from his waist and as the cold air hit his bare hips. "Let me go!" Kyouya argued.

"Fat chance." Doji said and entered the boy. Kyouya screamed at this first and sudden intrusion; making Doji smirk and want more. He put a hand on the boy's back, pushing his chest into the softness of the bed, and used his other hand to keep his wrists above his head. He grasped whatever of the sheets he could and bit into the soft pillow and linens underneath him. Tears escaped his tightly closed eyes. He It had been a little over an hour, but to Kyouya, it had felt like an eternity. He had screamed from pain, moaned barely from very little unexpected pleasure, and begged for mercy. All as Doji had predicted.

Doji finally pulled out and let go of the boy, leaving him sobbing and full of his hot and sticky liquid. Doji sat on the edge of the bed and listened to the boy's quiet sobs. What had he just done? He took the innocence of a thirteen year old boy. He could go to jail. Aside from that, he just ruined this boy's life. God did he hate himself now. He put his clothes back on and stood up. If he didn't tell anyone, he wouldn't get caught, right? Kyouya didn't know who his attacker was so... What could really go wrong?

After the door closed, Kyouya let the rest of it out. He sobbed into the linens and managed to redress himself. His wrists ached and he knew they'd be bruised tomorrow morning. He knew he'd be bruised all over from the ways whoever it was who had done that to him had grasped him. But no way he would let anyone know about this. He would take this and put it in the back of his mind, and keep moving. After being fully dressed, he laid back down and finally fell back into a fitful sleep.


End file.
